monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus Nun/Christie
Christie is a friendly Succubus Nun. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "My dream is to build a respectable church in Succubus Village. To that end, I have been collecting donations from around the world." "Me being a succubus sister… Is that weird?" *Yes - "So it is weird after all…" (-5 Affinity) *No - "R-really? I’m happy that you could say that!" *Sexy - "Th-That’s… not good…" (+10 Affinity) "Garlic contains holy power. ...But only to the extent that it is disliked by Ghosts and Vampires." "I’m hunting for mushrooms… Oh, there’s a nice one. It seems attached to your lower body…" "Do you know what kind of relationship I have with Sister Lamia?" *You are good friends - "No, we are not even friends. Well… Some things happened. It’s complicated." *You are comrades - "Well, we share the same goal so it wouldn’t be wrong to call us comrades." *You are enemies - "Enemies? That’s crazy… I don’t know about her, but I don’t feel that way." (+10 Affinity) "I was once a monster that only pretended to be a sister and would attack people that visited the church. However, without me even realizing it, faith had begun to sprout in my heart, and now I work diligently as a genuine sister." *Do your best - "Thank you for your support. Let’s continue to diligently follow the Goddess in the future." *You were better before - "That’s… How shameless… Ahh, if that’s the way you want it… I…" (+10 Affinity) *A monster can’t be a sister - "I-Is that so…" (-5 Affinity) "I will give you this as a token of faith so that you will always feel close to the Goddess." (+1 Holy Water) "I will give you this as a token of faith, Do not do anything improper with it… It will grow back soon." (+1 Succubus Tail) "I will give you this as a token of faith. If possible, I hope you will use it to do some good." (+ 425G) "Succubi are skilled with the wind. We can freely use wind magic like kamitachi. However, we are really weak to earth. We could take a large amount of damage so don’t use it please." "I only serve the Goddess. I don’t have sex with men or anything like that! However, I need to relax every now and then. Oh, Ilias. Just this once, please don’t watch over me." "Is there anything you always do before going to bed?" *Pray - "Ohh, you really are a devout person. I’m sure Ilias is watching over you." (+5 Affinity) *Eat - "You eat before going to bed? That’s not good for the digestion." *Masturbate - "Th-That’s… no good… After hearing such a thing, I…" (+10 Affinity) "My dream is to build a grand church in Succubus Village. However, I wonder if the village chief will give me permission." *She’ll understand - "Yes, you’re right. I’m sure she will." (+10 Affinity) *She won’t understand - "You think so? Oh Goddess, the light in my heart is fading." *Bribe her - "Could I really gather enough perverts..." "What? A succubus will be okay being abstinent. Even without semen, we can get nutrition from a normal diet. However, it gets frustrating… Ahh, my body gets so hot…" "Even white magic has some attack spells. It is magic that does a lot of holy damage." "My body gets so hot when I wear this… Ahh,,, I…" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Christie: "Will there come a day when I'll be rid of my worldly desires...?" With Rami: Rami: "Big sis, you're a succubus nun? Does that mean that you don't attack men?" Christie: "No, I do." Rami: "So you're not abstinent?" Christie: If you wear a nun's clothes then you're a nun, even if you're a monster." Rami: "(This person is useless...)" With Rosary: Christie: "So we're in the same line of work? Let's do our best." Rosary: "To that end, I'm going to build a slimy church, complete with a slimy chapel and a slimy organ." Christie: "With so much slime... My body is getting so excited..." With [[Sister Lamia/Sofia|'Sofia']]:''' Sofia:"Oh, succubus..." Christie: "Ah, lamia..." Sofia: "........." Christie: "........." ...They don't seem to get along. '''With [[King of San Ilia|'King of San Ilia']]:''' King of San Ilia: "So there are even monsters who follow the teachings of Ilias... All are equal before the Goddess. It is a true pleasure." Christie: "King of San Ilia... Please give me guidance on how to stop my desires." King of San Ilia: "...Stop roaming around naked at night." Grandeur Theater "Everyone, let's pray to the Goddess..." World Gadabout Actions '''1st Action: Christie: Ahh, what an obscene thought… My hand is going to my crotch on its own… Christie is having perverted thoughts… Christie has become horny! 2nd Action: Christie: Let’s free our body... Christie began to undress! (Nothing happens) 3rd Action: Christie: I’m going to quit being a sister! I’m going to be a normal succubus again! Christie ran away! But she didn’t know where to go and immediately came back. (Nothing happens) 4th Action: Christie: Goddess, give us your blessing… Christie prays and exudes a calm serenity! (Mass heal) 5th Action: Christie: A dance in the name of the goddess. ♪ Christie performs a Sexy Dance! Enemy is lost in a trance! Category:Succubi Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Neko Manma Category:Companions